Zor (Sonic)
Zor is a member and a spy of the Deadly Six. He is also a villain in Sonic Lost World. History When Zor is sulking about how pointless everything is, Sonic confronts him and demands to know what the Deadly Six did with Tails, whom they captured earlier. As the trap was intended for Sonic, Zor is disappointed and left to give the others the bad news (which is the one thing he enjoys). Sonic tracks Zor down and defeats him. Zor tells Zavok and the others that they didn't catch Sonic, but by now they already know, having found Tails inside the capsule. Sonic defeats Zor a second time in Zone 4, while Zor continues to make pessimistic and depressing comments. Again, Zor is the fifth to be fought at Lava Mountain. Sonic jumps up moving platforms while dodging Zor's attacks, and eventually hits a switch sending Zor falling into the lava, which Zor disturbingly welcomes. Appearance Zor is one of the most diminutive of the Deadly Six, being only slightly taller than Master Zik. This may be in part due to Zor's poor posture, as he always stands with a heavy slouch. Zor's upper body is white, while his body from the waist down is black. He has short, skinny legs with two cyan claws, with a third smaller claw on each heel. Zor has a thin, rat-like tail that's white in coloration. His arms are thin and gangly, while he has five-fingered hands with cyan nails. Unlike most of the other Deadly Six, Zor wears fingerless black gloves on each hand. Zor's head is oblong-shaped, and the majority of it is covered in vibrant purple hair, with one bang covering the right side of his face. Zor has blue eyes with yellow sclera, and black markings around his eyes. He has large purple lips. On the top of his head Zor has a pair of horns that curve backwards, with an alternating black and cyan coloration. Zor seems to always carry a blue rose with him. Personality Zor is described as being "one with the shadows", both physically and mentally. He is a very moody, mean, pessimistic, and depressing individual that enjoys his own misery, going as far as only liking bad news, and even saying he wants to hurt Sonic for being upbeat, and nothing can impress him. He also has an indifferent attitude towards fighting, as he calls his fight with Sonic "another pointless conflict". He appears to be suicidal, as seconds before he meets his doom, he says he finds comfort in death's cold embrace, and whenever Sonic goes off to confront him, he makes numerous comments about "giving up on life." Zor appears to be inherently malicious and vengeful as the other Deadly Six, given that once they were freed from Eggman's control by Sonic, all of them launched an attack on Sonic, Eggman, and Tails, before deciding to destroy the world as well. Gallery Zor bio.png Zor Profile.jpg Zor Colors Trailer.png Zavok Zor and Zeena in Windy Hill.png Zor glum.png Zor surprised.png Zor being threaten by Sonic.png Am I scary.png SLW Wii U Zor Fight 01.png Zor facing Sonic in Lava Mountain.png Category:Sonic Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Aliens Category:Male Villains Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Nihilists Category:Spy Category:Ferrokinetic Villains Category:Umbrakinetic Villains Category:Suicidal Villains Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Villains Who Can Fly Category:Tragic Villain Category:Game Changer Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Demon Category:Jerks Category:Monsters Category:Old Villains Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Sadomasochists Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Evil Genius Category:Usurper Category:Oppressors Category:Hegemony Category:Evil Ruler Category:Monarchs Category:Traitor Category:Anarchist Category:Planet Destroyer Category:Life-Drainers